Question: Subtract. $64 - 38.1 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}64-38.1\\\\ &=64.0-38.1\\\\ &=640\text{ tenths} - 381\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=259\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=25.9 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $6$ ${4}$ $.$ ${0}$ $3$ $8$ $.$ ${1}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{5}{\cancel{{6}}}$ $\overset{13}{\cancel{{4}}}$ $.$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{{0}}}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${8}$ $.$ ${1}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $2$ $5$ $.$ $9$ $64 - 38.1=25.9$